fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cake 'N' Bacon
- Current= - Seasons 4-8= }} |inhab=Megan Bacon (owner) Vicky (waitress) |country=United States |world=Earth |first=Vicky Loses Her Icky |last=Fish Out of Water|city = Dimmsdale}} Cake 'N Bacon is a diner located in Dimmsdale that serves cake and bacon together. Information The Cake and Bacon is a restaurant that serves the odd combination of food found in its name--cake and bacon. It has been the setting of several episodes, although its exact location in the city is unknown, as it is not always seen across the street from the Turner's House. The eatery was opened by Megan Bacon, according to The Past and the Furious. Description The small building, located directly across the street from the Turner's house, has a sign with a pig holding up a cake. Strips of bacon plaster the walls. Inside, there are tables and chairs for customers, and the walls and floors are made up of wood planks. However, later on, its design is changed and booths with red upholstery are added, giving it more of the environment of a classic diner. Background This restaurant was first introduced in Vicky Loses Her Icky. Mr. and Mrs. Turner decide to drive here, despite it being across the street from their house. While they were sitting in the driveway of their house waiting, an Evil Bug crawled into Mr. Turner, causing him to become as evil as Vicky was before (it was removed from Vicky when Timmy wished she was nice). The bug eventually jumps from Mr. Turner to Principal Waxelplax, who was also eating at the restaurant. The restaurant was seen again in "When Losers Attack", where Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, and Foop meet after they had all been wronged somehow by Timmy Turner. They form a group called the L.O.S.E.R.S., but after their plans are foiled again, they meet up here to plot their next move when they are approached by Vicky, who wants to help them get rid of Timmy. Vicky is shown to be working part-time as a waitress at the Cake 'N' Bacon. After they fail to get rid of Timmy, Vicky is fired from the L.O.S.E.R.S. though she warns them that she will bring the bear with her in retaliation. As the episode ends, it is revealed that Crocker, Foop, and Dark Laser had just hired Mr. Turner who was trying to find a club to join. The Cake 'N' Bacon makes a reappearance in The Past and the Furious. After Timmy recruits Cosmo and Wanda's previous godkids and brings them to the future to stop Megan Bacon from becoming evil, they celebrate at the Cake 'N' Bacon. Megan Bacon herself serves them, introducing the two house specials--cake & bacon and bacon & cake. Appearances Series *Vicky Loses Her Icky *When Losers Attack *The Past and the Furious *Whittle Me This *Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S. *Fish Out of Water Mentioned: *Wishy Washy *Dog Gone Comics *The Fairly Odd Phantom Trivia *In its first appearance, it is located across the Turner's house, but in all other episodes it is never there. For instance, in another episode, the spot is occupied by the Turner's across-the-street neighbors the Chamberlains. *Cake 'N' Bacon is a parody of Steak 'N Shake. And probably Pig 'n Pancake. *The design of the restaurant was changed starting in The Past and the Furious. Images CakeNBacon.png|The Cake 'N' Bacon's original design and first appearance from Vicky Loses Her Icky WhenLosersAttackPt1-147.jpg|The Cake 'N' Bacon's look in When Losers Attack Cake and Bacon Whittle Me This.png|The Cake 'N' Bacon's look in Seasons 9 & 10 VickyLosesHerIcky213.jpg|The restaurant's original interior WhenLosersAttackPt2-626.jpg|The restaurant's interior in When Losers Attack Cake and Bacon inside Whittle Me This.png|The restaurant's most recent interior. VickyLosesHerIcky234.jpg Category:Locations Category:Restaurants Category:Dimmsdale Category:Commercial locations Category:Places Category:Eatery Locations Category:Season 4